Love In A Dark Theatre
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: “Miley, I can’t ignore these feelings anymore. They’re too strong and I have no control over them anymore. Call me weak if you want.” “I love you, I always have and I always will. Remember the Breakout booklet?” Niley, legal.


**Love In A Dark Theatre  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Oh, and this is LEGAL. No last names mentioned, but if you insist: Nick Gray and Miley Stewart. ******** Mhmm. **

**Summary: "**Miley, I can't ignore these feelings anymore. They're too strong and I have no control over them anymore. Call me weak if you want." "I love you, I always have and I always will. Remember the Breakout booklet?" Niley, legal.

"Yeah, I miss you too T. Can't wait to see you again. Love ya, bye."

Miley puts her cell-phone in her purse and turns her attention to the curly boy who is currently sitting right next to her. The duo is in a dark theater, nothing more but darkness and empty chairs surrounding them. They ran away from the rest of their gang: Kevin, Joe, Demi and Selena, to be alone, even for a few minutes.

He looks at her with so much intensity, passion and love, she feels like she's about to melt any second now. She runs her hand through his locks, her other hand lightly touching his cheek, but sending tingles down his spine anyway.

He wants to kiss her. So bad. He had never wanted anything so much in his entire life. They know they're supposed to be best friends, working together on a song, but they can't help themselves. They won't be seeing each other much this summer, and they want to spend together as much time as possible.

He leans forward, knowing that he shouldn't be doing this, considering she has a boyfriend, and he is only her best friend, but he does it anyway. He touches her lips with his own nervously, before feeling her kissing him back. She doesn't remove her hand from his cheek, but her other hand wraps around his neck and leans him closer to her. Both of his hands are on her cheek, not wanting this moment to last. Unfortunately, the have to breathe so eventually, the duo pulls away. She stares at her friend in surprise and shock. This was not supposed to happen. But she liked it. A lot.

"Miley." He whispers her name and just like that, she feels herself falling in love with him again and again and again.

She feels blood rushing to her cheek and as soon as he notices her blush, he raises his hand and strokes her cheek. She looks at him, noticing his eyes sparkling like they used to.

"Nicky," she gives him a small smile, "what was that?" Miley asks in a whisper, almost as if she was afraid that he would say 'nothing' or 'just a mistake.' She stares at her nails, suddenly finding the color of them very interesting. "I-I was just…you…ah, I don't know." She laughs a little at his nervousness but still doesn't look up. Nick finally gets the courage to confess his feelings to the only girl he had ever loved.

He takes her hands in his, lifting her cheek so she could look him in the eyes. "Miley," he repeats her name like it was some sort of song. Though her name does sound like a perfect melody to him, he decides to ignore these thoughts and start all over.

"Look," he takes a deep breath, feeling his hands shaking, his palms sweating, his heart beating wildly, and the butterflies in his stomach certainly do not help.

"I know that we're supposed to be friends, and I also know that you are with Justin, but Miley, I can't ignore these feelings anymore. They're too strong and I have no control over them anymore. Call me weak if you want." Her eyes widen and she feels her heart do a happy dance. "Nick…" her voice is weak and silent, but it doesn't matter. She wants him to know the truth. She wants him to know that she is no longer Justin's girlfriend. She wants him to know that she's been dreaming of him saying that for quite a while. She wants him to know that she loves him with every part of her.

Nick shakes his head sadly and raises his hand to stop her from saying anything else. "Miles, I know I'm just a friend to you and that you'll probably see me as a friend, or a mere acquaintance after today, but…"

"But that's the thing, Nick! I don't!" she yells in desperation, not understanding how could he be so stupid. Her yell shocks him and he stares wide eyed at the beauty before him. She smiles widely at him, giving him another reason to fall in love with her all over again.

"You don't?" Miley shakes her head lightly and bits her lower lip. "I love you, Nicky. I love you so much. You know, Justin and I aren't together anymore. I love you, I always have and I always will. Remember the Breakout booklet?" And with that she winks at him and he couldn't feel happier, even if he tried really, really hard.

"Miles, what about our tours and your movie, how…" This time, it is her turn to stop him. "I don't know, and I honestly don't care. We'll work it out somehow. I just know that I love you, and want to be with you, and that is enough for me. Even if we have to hide our relationship, like we did three years ago, I…I just want you. I want to be _your girl _again. I want to kiss those adorable lips, run my hand through those sexy locks, hear your voice before going to bed…That's what matters the most to me. You." She feels like a lovesick puppy, but she doesn't care. Miley feels his hot breath on her cheek and her heart beating faster and faster as his lips come closer and closer before they finally touch hers.

They both give so much in that kiss – love, passion, and all of the other feelings they hold for each other. After a few moments, Nick slowly pulls away but rests his forehead on hers.

"I love you Miles. More than anything." Miley grins and puts her hand on top of his.

"And I love you." She gives him a fast kiss before picking up her phone again.

im in a dark theater "writing" a song with nick j who is rockin a faded egg plant shirt! :)

about 10 seconds ago from mobile web


End file.
